Diet? Hell No! : Jimin (2)
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Hyung tahu sendiri aku sedang ingin menurunkan berat badanku. Bahkan dokter Kim sendiri bilang padaku untuk mengusahakan agar tidak mengonsumsi apapun saat malam hari." -Jimin. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**.**

 **Diet, Hell No!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu Jimin melewatkan makan malam bersama para member setelah latihan intensif yang mereka lakukan. Semua member tahu, Jimin sedang melakukan diet ketat untuk menurunkan berat badannya dan menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. _Comeback_ mereka hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, membuat Jimin harus berusaha lebih giat lagi untuk mengejar nominal kilogram yang sudah ditentukan oleh ahli gizi dari agensi mereka.

Yoongi yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama yang lainnya, mengikuti punggung Jimin sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dan Hoseok. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Entah itu menggambarkan rasa kecewa, lelah ataupun khawatir akan sikap Jimin yang melewatkan makan malamnya. Atau mungkin itu menggambarkan ketiganya?

"Coba ajak Jimin untuk makan bersama, Yoong. Mungkin kalau kau yang mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, Jimin akan ikut bergabung."

"Benar, _hyung_. Jimin pasti akan lebih mendengarkan dirimu daripada aku ataupun Kook _ie_. Tarik saja rambutnya kalau dia tidak ingin mendengarkanmu, _hyung_." Itu saran Taehyung, yang memang belakangan ini berinisiatif untuk mengajak Jimin makan malam bersama. Namun berakhir dengan penolakan dan diabaikan oleh Jimin. Jungkook yang menjadi salah satu korban pengabaian Jimin ikut menganggukan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh yang sedang mengunyah, sungguh menggemaskan.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, entah karena saran Taehyung untuk menarik rambut Jimin kalau bocah itu tidak mendengarkan dirinya atau visualisasi Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi menggembung berisi makanan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengajak Jimin makan malam."

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun belum juga tubuh mungil itu keluar dari daerah ruang makan, suara Taehyung kembali terdengar, "Ingat _hyung_ , tarik dan pukul kepalanya kalau dia tidak mendengarkanmu!"

Oh, jadi sekarang penyiksaan Jimin bertambah?

.

.

.

Yoongi mengetuk beberapa kali, namun tidak ada balasan dari dalam. Yoongi bisa saja langsung membuka pintu kamar Jimin dan Hoseok, lagipula ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Yoongi langsung membuka pintu kamar mereka dan masuk tanpa izin. Namun, karena tujuan Yoongi yang ingin membujuk Jimin, maka _namja_ manis itu berusaha untuk sabar dan tidak langsung mendobrak masuk.

Tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, karena meskipun Yoongi sudah menunggu hampir tiga menit, pintu di depan hidungnya tidak kunjung terbuka. Maka Yoongi meraih _handle_ pintu kau itu dan membukanya, mengintip sedikit dari celah kecil yang terbuka, hanya untuk menemukan Jimin yang sedang memasukan sebuah handuk ke dalam tas yang Yoongi yakini sebagai tas gym.

Amarah yang Yoongi tahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Tidak cukup kekasihnya membuatnya kesal dengan melewatkan makan malam dua minggu terakhir setelah latihan intensif yang begitu melelahkan. Sekarang Jimin ingin menambahnya dengan olahraga malam yang Yoongi yakin akan membuat tubuh Jimin semakin kelelahan.

Jimin bukanlah pribadi yang mengenal kata menyerah. Jimin seperti orang bodoh, idiot menurut Yoongi, yang tidak tahu aturan saat tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan, artinya Jimin harus berhenti dan istirahat. Laki-laki itu memiliki tekad yang tinggi, sampai pada tingkat dimana Yoongi membencinya.

"Jimin!" Yoongi terdengar begitu kesal. Matanya membulat, menatap tajam pada sosok Jimin yang berhenti memasukan pakaian dalam tas gymnya dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"Oh, Yoongi _hyung_. Ada apa? Kenapa tidak makan dengan yang lain?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, bodoh!" Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan malam dengan yang lain? Dan, apa ini? Kau ingin pergi ke gym?"

Jimin menarik _zipper_ tasnya hingga menutup dan mengangguk sambil menyandangnya di punggung. " _Hyung_ tahu sendiri aku sedang ingin menurunkan berat badanku. Bahkan dokter Kim sendiri bilang padaku untuk mengusahakan agar tidak mengonsumsi apapun saat malam hari."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus pergi ke gym sialan itu juga? Tubuhmu sudah cukup lelah dengan latihan intensif yang kita lakukan, Jimin. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan tubuhmu lagi."

Jimin dapat menangkap kekhawatiran Yoongi di sana. Bahkan manik kesukaannya itu menatapnya penuh harap dengan sebelah jemari yang mencengkram lengannya penuh harap. Namun Jimin sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk olahraga malam ini. Usaha dietnya saja tidak cukup. Jimin sudah melihat bukti nyatanya selama dua minggu ini dan dirinya sama sekali tidak puas dengan hasil yang di dapatkan.

"Aku hanya menurunkan dua kilogram dari dietku selama dua minggu, _hyung_. Dan aku harus mengejar tiga kilogram lagi. Ini semua tidak akan berhasil kalau aku hanya mengandalkan diet dan latihan kita. Lagipula aku butuh membentuk otot perutku lagi."

"Tapi aku lebih suka dirimu tanpa otot perut!" Yoongi menjawab dengan cepat, berharap Jimin akan merubah pikirannya dengan itu.

Hal itu sontak membuat Jimin tertawa, gemas dengan jawaban Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum senang mengetahui Yoongi yang lebih menyukainya tanpa otot perut. "Tapi Army menyukai otot perutku, _hyung_. Dan ini merupakan salah satu hadiah yang bisa aku berikan untuk mereka."

"T-Tapi Jimin..."

Jimin tahu Yoongi akan langsung lemah kalau Jimin sudah menyangkut pautkan Army ke dalam alasannya. Jimin tahu betapa kekasihnya sangat menyayangi penggemar mereka dan akan memberikan yang terbaik pada mereka. Jimin juga begitu. Oleh karena itu, Jimin berusaha berlatih dan berolahraga lebih lagi untuk memberikan dirinya yang terbaik kepada Army pada _comeback_ mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ ," Jimin mengacak surai Yoongi. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak ingin membuat pelatihku menunggu lama."

Satu kecupan pada kening Yoongi, lalu _namja_ itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dan Hoseok.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Jimin melepas sepatunya setelah mengucapkan salam. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang membalasnya karena member yang lain mungkin sudah tidur atau paling tidak berada di kamar mereka masing-masing mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Sesi olahraganya selesai pukul sepuluh malam, namun Jimin memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya di gym daripada menunggu sampai dorm. Sekarang, Jimin merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah dan ingin tidur secepatnya.

Namun di luar dugaan, kekasih gulanya yang Jimin tahu begitu menyukai kehangatan kasur malah terbaring di sofa ruang tamu dengan televisi yang masih menyala namun dalam keadaan diam. Di pangkuannya terdapat buku liriknya yang terbuka. Sepertinya Yoongi tertidur saat sedang menulis lirik. Namun tumben sekali Yoongi lebih memilih menulis lirik di ruang tamu daripada di dalam kamar.

Tidak mau membangunkan Yoongi, Jimin menyelipkan tangannya diantara leher dan lutut Yoongi, berniat membawa kekasihnya kembali ke dalam kamar. Namun sepertinya Yoongi terlalu sensitif hingga pergerakan kecil dari Jimin membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"U-Uhh, Jimin. Kau sudah pulang.." itu pernyataan, karena seorang Min Yoongi tidak mungkin menanyakan pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Hm, kenapa tidur diluar, _hyung_. Ayo kugendong ke kamar." Jimin menawarkan diri. Biasanya kalau ditawarkan seperti ini, Yoongi akan dengan senang hati mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jimin dan bergelung nyaman di dalam pelukannya. Namun tidak dengan hari ini. Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin menjauh dan bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun menarik lengan Jimin menuju dapur.

"Duduk disini. Aku memasakan sesuatu untukmu," tanpa memperhatikan Jimin kebingungan di meja makan, Yoongi mengambil kimbap yang dibuatnya saat pria Busan itu pergi dan memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil.

" _Hyung,_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang berdiri menghadap kabinet dapur dan memunggunginya. Lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang sempit Yoongi. Mengintip lewat punggung kekasihnya yang sedikit lebih pendek. Oh, jangan beritahu Yoongi kalau Jimin mengatakan dirinya lebih pendek, Yoongi bisa marah besar nanti.

"Oh, kau kelaparan dan ingin makan kimbap? Ingin aku temani?" tanya Jimin yang melihat Yoongi sedang memotong kimbap dengan telaten.

"Tidak, ini untukmu, Jimin. Aku membuatnya saat kau pergi tadi." Jelas Yoongi setelah selesai memotong kimbapnya.

"Eh?" Jimin mengerjap bingung. "Aku tidak ingin makan, _hyu-"_

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa menolak masakanku, sudah bosan dengan masakanku? Atau jangan-jangan diluar sana kau berselingkuh dan meminta selingkuhanmu memasakan sesuatu untukmu? Kau lebih menyukai masakan selingkuhanmu, begitu?" Yoongi mengomel panjang lebar, menuduh Jimin ini itu. Bahkan sampai menuduh Jimin berselingkuh? Oh, ayolah. Sejak kapan kekasihnya berfikiran buruk seperti ini?

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa menuduhku selingkuh hanya karena aku tidak ingin makan masakanmu?" Jimin mengacak surainya frustasi. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kekasihnya menuduhnya sekejam itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mau memakan masakanku?" nada Yoongi terdengar sengit dengan mata menyipit dan bibir yang mengerucut maju di setiap omelannya.

"Karena aku sedang dalam dietku, _hyung_. Bukan karena aku bosan dengan masakanmu atau apapun pikiran buruk di dalam otak cantikmu," Jimin menyentil pelan dahi Yoongi, membuat bibir itu semakin mengerucut maju.

"Tsk," Yoongi berdecak kesal. "Omong kosong dengan dietmu, ayo makan sekarang."

Sebelah tangannya menarik tangan Jimin sambil sebelah lagi membawa piring berisi potongan kimbap kearah meja makan. "Duduk dan makan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sebelum kimbap itu masuk ke dalam perutmu."

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan saat ini. Namun tekad dietnya sudah bulat. Jadi dengan berat hati Jimin harus menolak tawaran Yoongi kali ini. "Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa-"

"Oh, kau ingin menolak lagi? Kalau begitu lain kali tidak usah memintaku untuk memasakan sesuatu lagi untukmu!"

"E-Eh, jangan begitu dong, _hyung_." Kalau sudah diancam begitu, kan Jimin takut juga jadinya. "Baiklah, aku akan makan. Tapi temani aku, ya."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jimin. Melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat enggan menyuapkan sepotong kimbap ke dalam mulutnya, namun akhirnya dilakukan juga.

"Enak?"

"Hm.." Jimin mengangguk sambil mengunyah kimbap di dalam mulutnya, membuat sebelah pipinya menggembung lucu. "Masakanmu selalu enak, _hyung_."

Potongan kimbap terakhir masuk ke dalam mulut Jimin membuat Yoongi bertepuk tangan senang. Lalu mengusap pinggir bibir kekasihnya, "Begitu, dong. Aku tidak suka melihatmu diet berlebihan seperti itu. Sekarang-"

Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, menyerahkan piring kosong itu kepada Jimin. "Bereskan semuanya. Aku mau tidur."

Jimin _speechless_ dibuat Yoongi. " _H-Hyung_.." mencoba memanggil namun tidak dihiraukan oleh sosok pucat yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Jimin menghela nafas lelah, apa boleh buat. Sebaiknya dirinya cepat membereskan piring kotor ini dan pergi tidur juga seperti member yang lain.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong, Syubsyubchim balik lagi bawain _fanfic_ nya MinYoon. Syubsyub kesel banget sama Jimin yang makin kurus akhir-akhir ini. Memang tuntutan pekerjaan sih buat ngejaga bentuk badan, Cuma kan gaperlu kurus kaya gitu. Masi bisa yang badan berotot kenceng kaya dulu. Sedih sekaligus kesel banget sama Jimin. Mungkin lagi syuting buat MV makanya dia kurus begitu. Semoga setelah ini Jimin makan yang banyak dan makin gemuk, biar makin sehat.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
